danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
One Stormy Night
One Stormy Night is the third episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated TV cartoon series "Count Duckula" that was broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 20th September 1988. Summary Von Goosewing has created a creature to kill Duckula, but it won't start, so Von Goosewing abandons the work, until it wakes up on its own unbeknownst to Von Goosewing and acts in a sad and melancholy manner. Duckula is on the move for a midnight snack, but Nanny is frightened that the monster from the story that she read him at night will get her. With this, a lightning bolt from Von Goosewing's project hits the coffin of an ancient ancestor of Duckula, reanimating the stone Duckula adorning the coffin. Igor, naturally hoping that it is his master gone back to his old evil ways, assists the stone Duckula in his evil deeds. And so, six groups roam the castle; Duckula on the search for bread to use in his snack, Nanny in fear of being eaten by this monster, Von Goosewing's monster looking for a headache pill, Igor looking for the instruments of evil which his stone master asks of him, Von Goosewing on the lookout for a fuse to use in his work, and the stone Duckula prowling for victims. Background Music Pieces Voice Talents Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Chris Randall. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Hillary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Season 1